


Coaching 101

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward Conversations, Coach Benny, Cute Kids, Daddy Benny, Daddy Dean, Dean and Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Meddling Kids, One Big Happy Family, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't be a real coach unless I'm chewing gum and spanking butts!"</p><p>Benny swallowed his gum and Dean went stiff. </p><p>Of all the things they'd expected their daughter to say, that had definitely not been it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coaching 101

“I can’t be a real coach unless I’m chewing gum and spanking butts!”

Benny swallowed his gum and Dean went stiff. No matter what they’d been discussing, neither husband had expected their little girl to say _that_. In fact, they’d been expecting anything _but_.

Little Mary Johanna-Beth was red-faced, tears and snot dripping down her cheeks, fists tight as she cried. This wasn’t how the conversation had started. It had begun with their little girl running into the room and proclaiming, loudly, “I’m gonna’ be a coach when I grow up!”

That exclamation had been quickly received by the family soccer coach, and father, Benny. He’d taken her hands and pulled her to stand between his legs--as he was sitting on the couch--and asked her what kind of coach she wanted to be.

“Soccer!” Her eyes had been gleaming. Dean hid his smile, watching the two from the open kitchen just behind them. Benny could see him, Mary could not. Dean knew his grin couldn’t be completely secret, because Benny winked at him and turned back to their little girl.

“That’s great, darlin,’” Benny drawled, kissing her forehead and cheeks. “Now, bein’ a coach can be pretty tricky sometimes. Got any ideas on how to be one?”

And suddenly, just like that, her face dropped, and then began the tears.

It wasn’t Benny’s fault. Far from it. Mary was only five. She wasn’t even in sports yet, but she’d seen her papa and daddy working on the field sidelines. She knew all the rules, and she loved helping however she could.

But again, she was only five, and she was currently going through the drama stage of her young life. Everything was life and death. If the milk spilled, the world was over. If her doll’s dress ripped even slightly, then the doll was _ruined_ and couldn’t be played with _ever again_ , even though she knew her daddy Dean could sew it back up in less than a second.

So, neither of them should have been surprised when the water works started. And they weren’t. What startled them was how she answered when Benny rubbed his thumbs over her little hands, eyes worried and non-judging in every way, asking, “What’s the matter, doll?”

Doll, good, Dean thought. Her favorite nickname.

She sniffled then wailed, “ _I can’t be a real coach unless I’m chewing gum and spanking butts_! And I have _no gum_!”

Benny immediately swallowed the gum he’d currently been chewing. Dean felt his face flush with color.

Mary continued to wail and pulled her hands away, rubbing at her eyes fiercely. Benny sent Dean an anxious glance that Dean was all too familiar with. It was the look he gave across the room when a chick was getting a little too excited about ‘taking Benny out for a spin’ on the dance floor in high school, or the look he gave when Mary had put him in a ‘dress’ and ‘makeup’ and set him up to tea party with all of her stuffed animals last year.

It was the look that cried, _help_ , and _mercy_.

Dean fought down his blush as he wandered around the island counter in the kitchen, coming into the living room to pick up his daughter and set her in his lap on the floor.

“Hey baby,” he cooed, wiping away her tears with his fingers. “It’s gonna be okay. You don’t have to have gum to be a coach. Some just do that because it helps them focus. Do you need gum to focus?”

Mary huffed and squinted at him, eyes red and puffy. “N-No,” she stammered, lip quivering.

Dean grinned and pushed her mess of curls back. “Yeah. You’re too smart for gum. But it’s still fun to chew sometimes, isn’t it?”

She nodded and smiled a little. Dean kissed her cheeks, praying for the moment to pass at only that.

But God had never been easy on Dean Winchester. Her eyes widened and she cried, “But what about spanking butts! I need to do that too!”

Dean heard Benny snort. He made a mental note to get back at him later--his mind flashed to their _special box_ on the top shelf in their closet.

His face flushed with color as he snapped himself out of that thought. He instead focused his gaze on their little girl, determinedly not looking at his husband--who was no doubt covering his face to hide his smile.

It never worked to laugh at their little girl in this state. They wanted to make sure she knew they’d take her seriously in love, not belittle her. For her it was real, no matter how ridiculous. No matter how embarrassing, too.

Dean tried not to blush again as he carefully explained, “Sweetie, you don’t have to spank butts either. Coaches aren’t supposed to do that.”

Mary looked at him like he was a fibber. It was the look that said, “ _I know we had more candy than this for halloween._ ” That memory still had him hiding his face in embarrassment.

“But papa spanks your butt when he’s coaching lots of times!”

Dean did glance at Benny that time, desperate. Benny, conveniently, looked away and scratched at his beard innocently. Dean scowled at him before turning back to Mary, who looked skeptical as ever.

Dean counted back from ten and took a measured breath. “Yes,” he replied, slowly, “Papa does that. But that’s because we’re married. Even then, we’re not supposed to do that while Papa’s coaching. If you wanna’ be a coach, _and that is okay_ , you can’t spank butts. Okay?”

Mary pouted, but nodded. She raised up her face in a clear request for a kiss. Dean granted it with a smile and beamed when she giggled at the scratch of his stubble.

“Now, you want papa to show you the ropes of coaching?”

“Yeah,” she exclaimed. She hopped off his lap and reached for Benny’s hand, all traces of her earlier breakdown gone except for the puffiness around her eyes. But she was beaming, and the moment had passed.

 _Thank God_ , Dean thought.

Benny let Mary pull him off the coach and head for their backyard. Dean caught him mouthing the words, “ _I’m still spankin’ your bu--_ ” It was cut off before he could finish, the man and his daughter officially outdoors. Dean got the message anyway.

He grinned and returned to the kitchen, eager to wrap up the dishes. He had some payback to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com (deanbenny blog) & lovefromdean.tumblr.com (main blog)
> 
> i hope you liked it!! thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think :) thank you!


End file.
